Gary Windass
Gary Windass was the son of Eddie and Anna Windass after the Windasses refused to pay for a kitchen fitted by Joe McIntyre Joe,s daughter Tina and her boyfriend David Platt ripped the kitchen out and set it on fire Eddie and Anna rented a flat near the Platts causing Gary and David to become next door neighbours Gary took every opportunity to goad David over his dodgy Past Causing David to snap and attack Gary who ended up getting of easy in court when Tina admitted David threw the first Punch David Stole Some tools from Bill Webster and provided Gary with an alibi after this Gary was willing to forgive and forget but David blamed Gary for the collapse of his relationship with Tina and plotted revenge by sending Gary to rob his grandmother Audrey Robberts house resulting in Gary,s arrest Gary then had his prison buddies assault David upon release Gary used this to warn David not to cross him again Gary Made Disrespectful Remarks regarding the army but regretted it and decided to enlist he became close friends with fellow squadie Quinny While on leave Gary enjoyed a brief relationship With Izzy Armstrong Quinny died to save Gary leaving him distraught and guilt ridden he informed Quinny,s parents of his death as the two friends had promised to talk to each other,s families if one was killed Gary,s PTSD worsened causing him to assault a police officer while on a night out with David resulting in him being dishonorably discharged Gary then Supported his parents fostering of Faye Butler but Eddie,s strained relationship with Faye caused him to leave Anna . due to quinny,s death Gary became obsessively protective of Izzy trying to keep her from leaving home causing the Couple to split up on Christmas day Gary rekindled his relationship with Izzy and began working as a labourer for he dad Owen after Izzy suffered a miscarriage She told Gary she couldn,t go through another Pregancy again the Couple then used Tina as their surrogate with Tina birthing their son Jake . after Owen was ripped of by his client pat Phelan him and Gary Stole Phelan,s bike forcing him to Cough up after This Owen agreed to go into business with Phelan despite his family Voicing their opposition Phelan ended up harassing Anna When Gary Confronted Phelan he was goaded until he snapped and hit Phelan with a wooden Plank Phelan used this to demand Owen and Gary Finish the project they,d been working on for no profit Anna then slept with Phelan in exchange for Gary being released from the contract this caused Gary,s relations with his Family to come under Strain as he was largely blamed for the Financial Situation they found themselves in this caused Gary to cheat on Izzy with Alya Nazir who turned out to be the daughter of Gary,s old army Mate Kal After his break up With Izzy Gary began Seeing Alya Kal showed his disapproval by thumping Gary in the street after temporarily splitting up with Alya Gary who was strapped for cash decided to rob the local Cafe and was attacked by it,s owner Roy Cropper in order to ease his conscience Gary lied to the police Claiming Roy only hit him once he then apologised to Roy and vowed to Change Remorseful for the attack Roy employed Gary at his cafe after Kal was killed in a fire Alya was greif stricken and wound up in bed with Gary,s friend Jason Grimshaw Alya,s grandfather Sharif gave Gary a share in his gym When Gary learned he,s been Cheated on he initially Suspected Aidan Connor but Jason Came clean Gary then disappeared for a few weeks but when he came back he upset Alya by announcing he intended to keep working at the gym Which Alya,s family belived he did to spite her Gary also became friends with Jason,s ex Eva Price just to get under Jason,s skin things eventually did soften between Alya,s family and Gary with Sharif even appointing Gary Manager Gary helped David,s neice Bethany Who was a member of his gym with her bullying Problem Bethany,s mother Sarah was initially angered as she believed Gary was secretly Seeing Bethany but became his friend after learning the truth Gary Punched David after his revenge plott against Clayton Hibbs the man who killed his wife Kylie resulted in Anna being burnt Gary started Seeing Sarah despite the Platts previous dislike of him Which the family Quickly accepted Gary was quite protective of Bethany and attacked her older boyfriend Nathan Curtis which only sucsceeded in straining Bethany,s relationship with her Family More Gary and Sarah later locked a drunken Bethany in her house to keep her Safe but Bethany Stabbed Gary and ran back to Nathan Ultimately Betahny would See Nathan,s true Colours and have him arrested In order to pay for Jake,s speech therapy Gary took a job working security at the Ukraine for his army buddy Joe Haslam the Work was increasingly Stressful and Gary ended up sleeping with Phelan,s daughter Nicola Rubinstein getting her pregnant Sarah then dumped Gary when David informed his sister of Gary,s unfaithful ness by this Point Anna had been framed by Phelan for assaulting Faye,s boyfriend Seb Franklin Gary Received help from Nicola and tracked Seb down Seb then told Gary how Phelan had murdered his tennant Luke Britton Gary and Faye,s father Tim Metcalfe bundled Seb into a taxi persuading him to testify in Anna,s favour Gary Met with Sarah to discuss Anna,s trial but Sarah got the wrong end of the stick When Sam Bryce came onto Gary he later Saw Bethany with Sam and followed her to work which turned out to be a strip Club Gary was concerned for Bethany and tried to persuade her to come home but she instead had him beaten by bouncers . When Sarah Visited him the Couple reconciled unfortunately Anna was found guilty When Steve McDonald uncovered Cctv of Tim and Gary roughing Seb up. Gary Was enraged When he Saw Nicola siding with her Father over Anna Nicola then took Gary to her house revealing She was hiding Seb from Phelan and Secretly Planning to bring her Father down Sarah Saw Gary with Nicola and told him they Could not be together though she assured him She was not angry Nicola then persuaded her Father to employ Gary as part of their plan to gather evidence on Phelan . Phelan Visited Nicola,s flat saw Seb there and reported it to the police putting Nicola and Gary in a very Sticky Situlation Phelan Warned Gary he knew the truth but Gary denied it and was sacked By Phelan Gary got a call from Sarah of all people telling him their might be something Wrong With Nicola,s baby He rushed over to hospital where an angered Phelan disowned his daughter Gary then bought Sarah,s son Harry a baloon and Sarah agreed to give him another Chance Much to Bethany,s dismay Seb got a job at the mill Phelan had been working on and overheard an conversation between Phelan and one of the builders Called Terry he then became convinced Phelan had hidden the gun used to kill Luke at the mill. Seb asked Gary and Tim to break in Tim Refused but Gary was all for it .Gary and Seb broke in when the guard was at the toilet locking him in before looking for the gun unfortunately Seb and Gary were arrested for Criminal damage When a body was found Gary Was re arrested for Murder but Gary Was defended by Solicitor Adam Barlow and cleared of the charges When the police realised Phelan Was the killer Gary participated in a charity boxing Match and was supposed to Fight Tyrone Dobbs but When Tyrone backed out he was replaced by David who then beat Gary with in an inch of his life putting him in hospital While in hospital Gary Propsed to Sarah and seemed Strangely Forgiving towards David even Making an effort to reach out and Warn David against Pushing his loved ones away this Was due to Gary believing David Suffered PTSD from Kylie,s death in court Gary testified in David,s favor getting him of easy with a suspended Sentence . Gary Missed the birth of His Son Zack When he went to abergelly With Joe in the hopes of Finding Phelan Joe initially ran away as he was scared by Phelan but came back to help Gary allowing Gary to take Phelan as his prisoner Shocking Sarah Gary beat a helpless Phelan with a peice of wood Jack Webster discovered Phelan being held Captive but was bribed by Gary and Sarah not to say anything after Phelan escaped he held Gary and Sarah at gunpoint demanding Sarah have Nicola bring Zack to him She instead called Called Tim but Kevin Webster Answered the phone and was unable to understand the Message Phelan then left Gary and Sarah chained in the builders yard luckily Gary was saved by Anna who was released from Prison thanks to a campaign launched by Gary,s neighbour Daniel Osbourne Anna then Stabbed Phelan to death in defense of both herself and Michelle Connor before leaving town With Faye because of his part in bringing Phelan back to the street Nicola banned Gary from Seeing Zack When he was finally able to persuade her otherwise She moved away a few weeks later Gary hurt Finances by over spending to buy Christmas presents for Zack and Jake Forcing Gary and Sarah to move in with David and his girlfriend Shona Ramsay Due to these difficulties Gary and Sarah,s relationship became Strained and worsened When Gary began Spending Time With Nicola and Zack. Category:Coronation street villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:In love Category:Adulterer Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally ill Category:Criminals Category:Remorseful Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Thieves Category:Protective